walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Reggie (Comic Series)
Reggie is a character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is the criminal who shot Rick Grimes and placed him in a coma. He served as the secondary antagonist of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. Pre-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye Reggie was an escaped convict from a prison in Grant County. Shane and Rick Grimes encountered him when they were called to action. Reggie stated that he would die before returning to Grant County's prison. After Rick explained to Shane that they were taking cover behind the police cruiser like, "sitting ducks", Rick ran off to attempt flanking and cornering the criminal. After he bolted from cover, Reggie shot Shane in the hand, preventing him from giving cover fire, before shooting Rick in the chest, effectively forcing him into a coma. Post-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia It's unknown what happened to Reggie after he shot Rick, though the fact he somehow made it to Atlanta suggests he was able to escape before Rick and Shane's backup arrived. During the early days of the outbreak, Reggie died due to unknown causes and subsequently reanimated as a zombie. Sometime later as a zombie he attacks the Atlanta camp and bites Amy. He is then quickly shot and killed by Shane. Death ;Killed By * Unknown Causes (Alive) Sometime during the early days of the outbreak, Reggie died of unknown causes and reanimated. * Shane (Zombified) A zombified Reggie attacks the Atlanta camp and bites Amy, before Shane manages to shoot him in the head, putting him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Reggie has killed: *Amy (Infected) *Possibly a few unnamed people (Pre- and Post-Apocalypse; Infected) '' *Possibly a few zombies Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 1 *Issue 5 (Zombified) Trivia *Reggie is the first antagonist encountered in the Comic Series. **He is also one of six antagonists to reanimate, the others being Shane, Andrew, Caesar Ramón Martínez, Wes Strunk and Alpha. **He is also the only antagonist to kill someone after reanimation. *In ''The Walking Dead: Assault, a trivia award points out the similarities between Reggie and the zombie that bit and killed Amy. They were later confirmed to be the same character in The Walking Dead: All Out War Miniatures Games. *This criminal was officially named Reggie in The Walking Dead: All Out War Miniatures Games. **Reggie was one of many characters to have their name confirmed by a source other than the comic itself, others being Charlie, Gavin, Marco, Craig, Andy, Liam, Carlos, Patrick and Sandra. **Since the supposed name of the criminal was only given in the Miniatures Games, and the Miniatures Games are not set in the same continuity of the comics, it is unknown if that name is canon or not. **This makes Reggie the only character in the series to never have a known canon name and only being named in non-canon continuity. *Reggie is one of three named characters who has shot Rick Grimes, the others being Dwight and Sebastian Milton. Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Criminals Category:Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers